


Tricks We Learned In A Past Life

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Coming Untouched, Coming untouched from rimming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rimming So Much Rimming Eat That Ass UP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: Casey gets his ass eaten; it's a religious experience.
Relationships: The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Tricks We Learned In A Past Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shrineofstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrineofstones/gifts).



Casey Portelance, Captain of the Unreliable, has had one fuck of a tough week. He wants a stiff drink, a long, hot shower, and to sleep for fourteen hours, minimum. But since there's nothing to drink and Parvati's used all the hot water, he's going to settle for a cold rinse and collapsing into his bed.

He hears the satisfying hiss of the door to his quarters closing behind him and slaps the button to lock it. He rounds the wall into the room proper and --

"Captain?"

Casey nearly jumps out of his skin. "Fuck, Max, don't sneak up on a guy who carries a pistol!"

"I barely snuck. I've been waiting here for the better part of thirty minutes."

"Yeah, well," Casey says, taking his hand off his weapon and rubbing the back of his neck. "Why are you even in here?"

"Waiting for you." The vicar rises from his seat at the desk by the huge window and stands in the middle of the room.

Casey crosses from the doorway to join him. Max reaches for the zipper on Casey's chest and as much as Casey wants it, he's afraid he won't be much use. 

"I'm running on fumes, Max."

"I thought you looked like you could use some company," Max says, hands stilling, sliding up to cup Casey's shoulders. 

Casey mumbles something that's meant to sound affirmative.

"If you'd rather sleep…" Max won't stick around for that and Casey would never ask him to. No, if he's got Max, sleep can wait. Right now he needs something to pause all the racing thoughts, whether he'll be able to contribute to the event or not. 

"No, I want --" he cuts himself off with a yawn. 

Max chuckles and presses a kiss to his jaw, right under his ear before pushing off from Casey's chest, directing him to the bunk. "Rest up, Captain. We'll reconvene later."

Casey doesn't protest because he doesn't want to look desperate, but he does feel a twinge of loss when Max lets himself out.

He slips out of his jumpsuit and into his soft sleeping pants and he's asleep before he has another thought.

* * *

He's roused from sleep by the hydraulic hiss of the door.

"Wha -- who's dead?" Casey asks, blinking his eyes open and on his feet before his brain really clicks on. Max comes into view and holds up his hands, palms out.

"Everything is fine. Now, back to bed," he orders. 

Max likes to give orders, even though the captain rarely follows them. Casey smirks and tries to untousle his bedhead (a perpetually losing battle).

"Yeah?" he asks, just this side of goading. 

"Yeah, reconvening, like I said, " Max says, nudging him in the chest and matching his tone. 

Casey stretches out on the cramped bunk and tries to look disinterested, but Max is folding his shirt and placing it on the edge of the desk and Casey is very interested.

"What's 'reconvene' mean where you're from, Max?"

"Hush." Max slides out of his light pants and Casey props himself up on his elbow so he doesn't miss a moment. He's waiting for Max to take off his underclothes, or to turn and order him to strip, but instead Max just gives a twitchy frown.

"On your knees, if you'd be so good," Max says.

It's an order, not a suggestion, but Casey doesn't mind heeding for once. He buries his face in the pillow and waits for Max's next move.

"Did you sleep?" The small bunk dips when Max sits by Casey's feet, going from cozy to cramped.

"Yeah, dunno how long though." Casey squints to see the time, but Max has draped his pants over ADA's console on the desk. That elicits a little shiver of anticipation; Max doesn't want any part of what's about to happen to be observed. 

"About four hours."

"Couldn't wait?" Casey smirks. 

"Didn't trust you to sleep like you were supposed to. Figured you might be working on payroll or sending mail or something else mundane and not resting."

"I swear I was asleep, _Boss_."

Max chuckles. "Well I suppose I owe you some kind of reward."

Casey can't help it; he shivers a little.

Max notices, because he's watching, and he runs his hand across the bare skin of Casey's lower back. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

Casey groans. "No, no, no marathon foreplay sessions today, come on Max. Please? Just fuck me." He wiggles his ass in a way he hopes is tantalizing.

Max's hands are cool and sure when they pull his pajamas down over his hips, letting them fall to his knees. 

Casey twists to see what he'll do next, but Max flicks his fingers and gives him a pointed look. Casey turns back to the pillow and tries to relax, hoping against hope that Max is planning to put him out of his misery quickly.

When Max nudges his cheeks apart and gently presses his tongue to Casey's hole, Casey's brain short circuits and shuts off entirely.

Max backs off, kneading Casey's ass cheeks and pressing kisses where his fingers dig in. Casey makes a noise in the back of his throat, disappointment and urging and as sinful as he can make it, and moves back towards Max's mouth. He can't just ask, obviously, because it's Max and that would be admitting something too personal, but he thinks he's making his want clear.

Casey feels a puff of air, a little laugh, that ghosts across his skin. Max brings his mouth back to Casey's ass and licks again, swirling around his hole and pulls back again.

"You're teasing," Casey says, his voice already embarrassingly high and tight.

Max doesn't even feel the need to try and lie convincingly about it. "No," he says. And then, "well, maybe." He chuckles again.

Then Max dives in in earnest, painting a stripe across Casey's asshole and back again before he presses down a pointed kiss.

He licks and sucks until Casey feels slick and hot and he's shifting on his knees, cock hard and leaking, looking for more friction than a slippery tongue and two strong hands are affording him.

"You taste incredible," Max says, breathing out the words in a huff, squeezing Casey's thigh.

Casey's toes curl actually for fucks sake. The muscles in his legs tense and relax, his toes curl, his back arches, and Max doesn't let up.

His tongue probes Casey's hole and he makes a noise in the back of his throat that sounds like sin incarnate. Casey's dick jerks against nothing where it hangs in the air between his legs.

Max fucks into Casey with his tongue until they're both groaning. Max takes one hand off Casey's legs and strokes himself.

Casey's head falls forward against the pillow again, half overwhelmed by the current sensation and half by imagining Max's wide hands would feel like wrapped around his cock. He jerks his hips, unable to stop himself. Max's mouth follows the movement as he laps at Casey's ass.

"You're going to come just like this, aren't you?" Max asks mildly, like he's commenting on the colour of the sky.

Casey moans, more turned on than he's been since he can't remember when. He's dimly having the thought that maybe he shouldn't be on the verge of coming just from this, but he's also aware, less dimly and much more urgently, that it feels fucking incredible. He feels so hard he might break and he's longing for more contact, more friction, or at least for Max to never stop eating his ass.

"Fuck me. Touch me. Please," he pants out, feeling precome dripping. He wants to get off so badly but he's still a little doubtful at Max's certainty that he can come just from the albeit talented mouth on his ass. 

Max doesn't answer, nor does he touch or fuck. Instead, he sucks at Casey's hole, flicking his tongue back and forth over the highly sensitive, spit-slicked skin.

Casey's orgasm rolls over him with a vengeance, chasing away doubts and any other thought. Come splatters the bed beneath him and he gasps, almost keens, pushing back against Max's mouth and demanding more attention until he finally shudders to a stop and collapses.

There's soft, breathy noises coming from Max and the telltale sound of him getting himself off, one hand still stroking Casey's bare thigh. Casey turns his head in time to see Max's come dribbling over his fingers, the back of his hand, before he wipes unceremoniously on Casey's pajama pants.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Max says a moment later. "You doubted me, didn't you?"

"I'll never do it again," Casey promises.

"Can I kiss you?" Max asks.

Casey snorts. "Don't get sentimental on me now. Since when do you ask permission?"

Max looks down at his watch and back up, quirking his eyebrows. "Since I just spent the last nine minutes with my mouth --"

"Right, right, don't need to paint me a word picture, I remember." 

He reaches out to pull Max forward and just knowing how multi-talented the mouth he's kissing is is enough to set a desperate edge to it. The taste on Max's lips, something a bit musky and a bit sweaty, makes him swallow involuntarily, trying to chase it as far as he can. Even as the built-up heat in his limbs and face is wicked away by the climate controls, there's a brighter, more urgent heat pooling in his belly. His dick twitches with interest again and Max pulls away to laugh.

"Where did you learn…?" Casey asks. He knows he must look a little starry eyed; he definitely sounds it to his own ears. 

"Seminary," Max says, so flat and straight that Casey can't tell if he's kidding. 

He swallows again, hard, as Max rolls him onto his back. He produces a bottle of oily lubricant from who knows where. The click of the top sounds like it echoes around the room, or at least in Casey's ears.

"If you're ready for round two, I can show you something else I learned?"


End file.
